The Silence
by aToriStory
Summary: A oneshot writing challenge based on the son The Silence by Mayday Parade. Pairing: GrayLu


**Writing Exercise**

 **Prompt: the silence by mayday parade with your NOtp**

 **Pairing: GrayLu**

 **Type: AU**

 **Time limit: 14 hours**

 **A/N: Mmkay so this isn't my best story. I've never written a song fic so I don't exactly know the formatting for them. I apologize.**

 **I also apologize for the crappy writing.**

 **I have two small children in my house this week because VBS is going on so I've had to help take care of them. Our air conditioner also went out and we had to get a whole new one so we had them in our house for about four days. And to top it all off my dog got away and we still haven't found her so I haven't really been in the mood to write. So I'm really sorry about the shitty writing~**

 **The song is The Silence by Mayday Parade**

 _Torn in two she lies awake_

 _The moon lights up the room like day_

 _Another night she spends alone_

 _Without his touch her skin so cold_

Lucy lay sideways in her bed looking absently at the room. A tear slid out of her eyes and down her face. She didn't want to believe it. She pulled to cover up more around her trying to feel anything but all she felt was the cold.

 _The blood that's running through her veins_

 _With every beat there's no escape_

 _Lost in everything she trusts_

 _Still can't seem to get enough_

 _Even though the world she loved_

 _It won't ever be the way it was_

 _And his heart of stone left her's breaking_.

Why did he have to do this to her?

She felt her heart beating but she didn't want it to. She didn't want to be like this. The man had taken her trust and her heart and torn both into pieces.

Gray, whom she liked ever since she saw him at the guild. Gray, who she was so happy to be on the same team with. Gray who made her so happy when he asked her to go out with him. Gray who told her he loved her.

Gray who wasn't here anymore. Gray who up and left. Gray who said it was over.

 _Memories they take her back_

 _Every moment fades to black_

 _Every kiss and every taste_

 _She wishes time would ease the pain_

She didn't want to think about him. Not after what he'd done to her. But she couldn't help thinking back on the past. All the missions they took together. All their dates. The more intimate moments here in this room.

The clock on the wall sat ticking. She wished that with each tick she'd feel a little bit better. But she didn't.

 _Even though the world she loved_

 _It won't ever be the way it was_

 _And her heart is weak her hands are shaking_

She doesn't know how she'll face him at the guild. She doesn't want to see him. But she does. But she doesn't. Everything would be the same but oh so different.

 _Every night she cries_

 _And dies a little more each time_

 _Say you love me_

 _Nothing left inside_

 _Say you love me_

 _And the silence will set her free_

She heard the front door open and instantly she knew who it was. He did know where the spare key was.

She watched him walk into the bedroom and grab his things without a word. She sat up and rubbed the tears off her cheek.

"Don't you love me?" She asked.

 _And every night she cries_

 _I don't know if I'll ever make this right_

 _Cause I am just so broken by the bitterness of loneliness_

 _And I'm so scared of this_

 _I don't know if I'll ever make this right_

 _Cause I am just so broken by the bitterness of loneliness_

 _And I'm so scared_

She didn't want to be alone in this world. She wanted to reach out and grab him and pull him close. But she knew he'd only pull away. She could feel a sob rise in her throat but she choked it down. However, couldn't stop the tears.

If he didn't love her...

If he never loved her...

How was she supposed to trust anyone else.

She pulled her covers closer waiting for his answer and hoping he wouldn't lie.

She was so afraid.

 _Even though the world she loved_

 _It won't ever be the way it was_

 _And his heart of stone left her's breaking_

 _Every night she cries_

 _And dies a little more each time_

 _Say you love me_

 _Nothing left inside_

 _Say you love me_

 _And the silence will set her free_

He didn't say anything but gathered his bag and started to the door.

"You said you loved me." She said weaker this time. He paused.

"Gray." She prompts. "Say you love me."

He turns and looks her over once and then turns back and walks out the door.

He doesn't love her.

Chances are he never did.

She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay."

 _Every night she cries_

 _And the silence will set her free_


End file.
